Us Against The World
by Hajabeg
Summary: AU. Tumblr Prompt. "On the most important press conference of Quinn Fabray's life, she gets a surprise that is definitely unexpected."


_**Us Against The World**_

"Okay, are you ready for this?"

Quinn turned around and smiled at her best friend before shrugging half-heartedly and saying. "Not at all, but I really want to get this over with once and for all."

"That's what you get for waiting until you were famous and dating a Broadway star to come out of the closet."

"Says the one that informed to her parents, manager and fans that you were bisexual and currently in a relationship by kissing _the _Santana Lopez in the middle of her concert… which by the way was packed with more than a quarter of million people."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but beamed. "Well, what can I say, you know that I have my moments!" the taller blonde pulled her arms around Quinn's shoulders and said. "You'll do fine, just think of this as if it were another one of the many press conferences that you have every year."

"Yeah, but this time it's not about the character I'm playing in some new movie." Her hazel eyes closed anxiously and she sighed. "I'm giving them a statement on my sexuality and my private life, B, and that's really scary."

Brittany hugged her even tighter and Santana, who had been standing in the door watching them closely, said. "For what it's worth, we'll be here to support you in any way we can."

"That's right." The dancer said, smiling proudly to her girlfriend. "We have your back."

"And that means the world to me." Quinn replied, wiping a single tear from her cheek and smiling slightly. "Really."

Santana approached them and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as well, leaving the shorthaired girl squished between her best friends.

"We're still the Unholy Trinity." The Latina said softly. "We will always stick together."

"And now it's even better because we are all lady lovers." Brittany added, making them laugh and even relieve some of their tension. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until Rachel gets back from her tour, Quinn?"

"No, I'm not sure… I want her next to me, close to me, and more than anything I need Rachel to hold my hand and tell me that, even if I do this, it's all going to be okay." She replied. "But this is something that I have to do alone. I am the one that has to prove her that I'm serious about her and that I'm done hiding our love." Quinn told them confidently. "This is my way of telling her that I'm finally brave enough to take our lives to the next level."

"Do you mean…?"

"Fabray, the press is waiting for you." One of the people in her PR team announced to her, sticking his big hairy head through the barely opened door of the dressing room. "Whenever you want."

"Alright." Quinn nodded and sighed. "Let's do this." She squeezed her best friend's hands briefly before extracting herself from their embrace and walking towards the conference room.

Everything in her life was about to change, but it would be worth it, because it was all for her relationship with Rachel.

Rachel Berry, the love of her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Quinn Fabray!" someone introduced her as soon as she made it to the curtains behind the stand she was about to take.

The blonde took another deep breath, looked at Brittany and Santana, and then walked towards the microphones and faced the cameras. Immediately, all the flashes went off and every reporter was calling her name and shouting out questions she could barely make out.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Quinn said once the crowd calmed down a bit, successfully managing to silent the rest of the room. "I have called you all here today because I am finally ready to open up and put at rest all the rumors about my sexuality and what Rachel Berry really means to me." She announced with a neutral tone. "I will answer a few questions and then I'll give a statement… so, who's first?"

The blonde's publicist pointed to someone amount the sea of cameras and reporters and a skinny woman eagerly stood up.

"I'm Sara Johnson, for _The Great Stage_." The redheaded said. "Do you label yourself as a lesbian, bisexual or straight person?"

Quinn fought back her instinct of self-protection and swallowed her bitter response before saying.

"Personally, I dislike labels as much as any person that goes shopping for groceries after the market drops." She said, eliciting a few laughs from the people in front of her. "But I guess that, when you are in the entertainment business, you kind of have to set everything straight more often than not…" the stunning blonde made an awkward pause and added. "No pun intended, by the way."

The reporters chuckled again and Quinn let herself smile.

"I have been in relationships with boys and girls in the past, some more serious than others, but never less important. I appreciate every person I've ever been with because –in their own personal ways– they have all taught me very insightful things about life." Quinn shared a look with Brittany and Santana, who were staring at her with all their attention; and then reminded herself of the person and the reason why she was currently saying all these personal things. "I am truly thankful for all the experiences we shared; but most of all, I want to thank one of the most important people in my life: Rachel Berry."

At the mere mention of the Broadway star, all the flashes went off again. The previous whispering in the room suddenly got so loud that, just a few seconds later, Quinn couldn't even hear her own voice over the reporters' yells and comments.

The blonde actress raised a hand to get their attention, and just like that, the conference room settled once again.

"I'm not saying this in the romantic sense of the phrase because I do believe the position can be filled by friends, or siblings, or cousins and hell, even your teachers or one of your parents. But, regardless of whatever relationship we might have, Rachel is my soul mate. She's the only person that gets every single and –sometimes even dysfunctional– side of Quinn Fabray. She understands me better than I ever did myself. And, when I needed it the most, Rachel was patient enough to help me find the person I knew I was deep inside."

A small smiled grazed Quinn's lips at the thought of the woman she loved.

She definitely did not see that one coming. _At all_. So much that, if anyone would have dared to tell Quinn Fabray, the HBIC –back in the time they were all students at McKinley– that she would end up falling completely in love with the resident loser, Rachel Berry, the blonde would have sent the whole hockey _and_ football team to torment that insolent _and_ crazy soul.

They were talking about Rachel Berry, after all.

Rachel, the girl that managed to find the most ugly pieces of clothes in the entire town and then wore it to school. Rachel, the girl that had an ego the size of the Empire State. Rachel, the very same teenager girl that for years had to endure the fact that –for as long as she walked the halls of McKinley– the popular kids would make every single one of her days a living hell just because they didn't like how she was. Rachel, the very same girl that tried to steal –for two whole years– Quinn's stupid boyfriend, Finn. Rachel, one of the few people that didn't turned her back on Quinn when she found out that she was pregnant. Rachel, who stuck to the blonde's side and supported her when she gave up Beth for adoption. Rachel, the very same one that became Quinn's best friend when they took off to college. Rachel, the person that held the blonde tightly in her arms when Quinn cried herself to sleep after realizing that she was gay.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…

Who would have thought that Rachel Berry was going to become the very same girl that helped Quinn Fabray fulfill her dreams?

No one. That was for sure.

And for her life, Quinn couldn't be more thankful of being proved wrong.

"It is for her, and thanks to her, that I am now comfortable enough to say the truth with certainty." The renowned actress said, trying to contain the emotion in her voice. "Therefore, to answer the question… If I have to label myself, I would say that I'm a lesbian."

Once again, the whole room went wild. The flashes and the questions were flying at Quinn at the speed of light. She looked around the room, feeling her heart beating a mile per minute and trying to remain calm instead of freaking out like her brain wanted too.

This was all too much. But it was worth it, because it was for Rachel.

"Mark Thomas, for the _LA Times_." Another reported said once everyone calmed down a tad. "Now that you have confessed your sexual orientation, would you tell us about any possible girlfriend?"

There were a few whistles and catcalls and Quinn couldn't help but blush. "Actually, yes." She smiled dreamily and added. "Be jealous, boys and girls, because I do have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the whole world."

The blonde looked to the side of the room just in time to see Brittany beaming at her and Santana make a gesture of fake puking. Oh, how she loved her friends.

"And tell us, who's the lucky lady?" Another reporter asked, not even bothering to stand up. They all pretty much knew the answer to that question. It was just a matter of confirming it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll all be pleased to know that Rachel Berry is the owner of my heart."

Quinn smiled widely when the immediate response was beyond positive.

The room and the questions got even wider; everyone was shouting her name, or Rachel's or both together. Her PR team was trying to tone down the room, but it was becoming a bit difficult to do, so Quinn just decided to answer whatever question she managed to pick up out of that mess of people, cameras and microphones.

"How long how you two been together?"

"We have known each other since high school and we've been best friends since junior year but we only became a couple three years ago." Quinn couldn't help but beam when the memory of a tremendously overjoyed Rachel jumped in her arms saying yes after she had asked the brunette to be her girlfriend. "Because I was dumb enough to wait that long." The blonde added, eliciting a round of laughter from the press.

"Does that mean that your relationship with the Broadway star is going strong?"

"Most definitely." Quinn replied in a heartbeat. "In fact, I can absolutely even go as far as saying that what we have is completely unbreakable." Hazel eyes shone full of happiness as she went on. "I am deeply in love with Rachel Berry and it goes without saying that the feeling is mutual."

"Are you totally sure of that?"

Amusedly, Quinn rolled her eyes at the stupid question, but answered it seriously nonetheless. "I am so sure of my relationship with Rachel that I could bet you my life on it."

"Would that certainty be enough to marry me, then?"

As soon as the question was asked, the room went completely silent.

Did Rachel just–? Could it be possible that…? No. It couldn't be.

It couldn't be; but it was happening.

Recognizing the voice at the very first word –and with her heart beating faster than ever– Quinn stretched her neck up as far as possible in search of the love of her life.

"W–would you please repeat the question?" She asked when, after searching the whole room over and over, she didn't spot the brunette.

"I'm just curious, you know… about what you just said." Rachel spoke more clearly, finally standing up her seat at the end of the conference room that was pretty well hidden behind a tall man. "Do you have enough faith in our relationship to marry me?"

Quinn couldn't help but beam extremely widely at seeing the girl of her dream standing in front of her, successfully making the blonde forget about everything else just by being there.

How did the brunette always managed to be there for her whenever Quinn needed her most even without her having to ask for the support? She would never know. But one thing was for sure; the blonde was more than thankful for the fact that Rachel seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to everything Quinn Fabray.

Not that she needed a constant reminder, really. But the knowledge that Rachel would always have her back, no matter what, made the blonde love her girlfriend even more.

"That's an answer I can provide." Quinn spoke out, making everyone stop breathing in expectation and Rachel's eyes lit up even more than before just by hearing her talk. "But only when and _if _I get the right question."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel said, taking off her hat and coat and putting them on the seat before slowly approaching the stand. "I have another question, though, that I would like to ask."

"Go ahead." Quinn said, completely anxious about what Rachel was doing yet feeling extremely exhilarated because she knew what was coming and she couldn't wait.

Finally, it was time for their next –and most important– step.

"Why, after all this time, did you just now decided to come clean about your relationship with Rachel Berry?"

Quinn, and a few others, couldn't help but laugh when they heard the brunette slip easily into the role of a reporter, using an entirely professional voice and all.

"Honestly, this was something that I should have done a while ago." Quinn said softly, staring right into big, brown eyes. "I was afraid that people wouldn't support me the way I wanted them too. But then I realize… the people that mattered the most were already okay with the person I am today. So, why keep hiding, right? I owed it to my family, my friends, my fans, myself and my partner to finally be brave enough to speak the truth." the girl let out a small smile and then added. "Besides, it was time for the world to know that I'm the luckiest person alive because my girlfriend is the hottest and most amazing human being in the whole planet."

The reporters started to catcall again and Santana coughed '_smart ass_' loud enough for Quinn to hear it and chuckle.

"Seriously?" Rachel asks, rolling her eyes, somewhat amused. "Are you fishing for it, now?"

"It was way too much, wasn't it." The blonde said, and even though it came out sounding more like an affirmation instead of a question, Rachel nodded. "You can't fault me for trying, though."

"I'll never blame you for trying." The Broadway star's voice was soft but incredibly serious. And the blonde saw right through it.

Right there and then, Quinn saw Rachel's adoration for her shine through the brunette's eyes as clear as water. She noticed Rachel's readiness to take their relationship towards an entirely new –yet exciting– path; and she also noticed her girlfriend silently asking her to join her on that journey.

And when she barely, but immediately, nods her agreement and the brunette beams brighter than ever; more than anything, Quinn Fabray notices how much Rachel Berry truly loves her.

"May I repeat my question, then?"

"Yes, you may." Quinn replies, raising an amused eyebrow in that way of hers when Santana approaches her girlfriend to give her a small box. "What do you wish to ask me, Miss Berry?"

Rachel breathed deeply and –under the curious and excited eyes of the present press and the entire world– she started talking.

"One of the things I love the most about you –and you know this, because I tell you so constantly– is how different you are from me, Quinn. Opposite poles, people would always call us." Rachel smiles fondly, and so does her girlfriend, when they remembered the first time that Leroy Berry told them that. "But what they always seem to forget is that, even when the poles are opposite one from another –and with many miles between them– they are always connected in one way or another. Just like us. Just like our love."

By now, and even though she's smiling, Quinn's eyes are full of tears.

And looking like that –surrounded by lights and cameras and just being in the spotlight where she belongs– Rachel can't help but think that her girlfriend is and will always be the most beautiful woman she has ever met.

"You despise big romantic gestures almost as much as I love them; yet you always go out of your way to make me feel special and unconditionally loved with silly gifts or beautiful dinners whenever you can do it." Rachel pauses; trying to keep all the emotions she's feeling at bay and adds. "I mean, I don't even have to ask her for those things. Quinn just does them because she feels like it. Totally a keeper, don't you think?"

Everyone laughs –including Quinn, who smirks completely pleased– and with the corner of her eyes the blonde can see both Brittany and Santana openly crying.

"I'm starting to rant, though, and since I don't want Lopez to go all Lima Heights on my ass, I better get to the point."

"You damn right know it, Berry!" The Latina yells and a few of the press people laugh again.

"The first time I saw you was on our second day of high school. You were wearing a light blue summer dress and your hair was flawlessly cascading down your shoulders. _'I am seeing an angel'_, was my first thought." Rachel confessed, blushing slightly. "I stared at your for so long that I ended up being late for class –and I must admit that because of it I got my first and only detention ever… Mr. Brown, I still don't like you–."

"Preach!" Santana said, making both Quinn and Rachel laugh.

"Anyways, what I am trying to say is… As soon as I saw you walking down the hall, I was completely captivated by you, Quinn. You took my breath away and you never really left my mind after that." The brunette smiled. "And that was also the moment I promise myself that I would always be in your life, no matter what."

Rachel walked closer to the stand and, once Quinn silently made her way down to join her, she got down on one knee.

"Now, I am kneeling here in front of you, asking you to dazzle me in the most amazing way by walking down the aisle –and towards me, always towards me– once again. I am here, begging you to help me make my promise come true by accepting me as your partner and wife for life; because I love you and I will always do so until every star stops shining." Rachel took the blonde's hands in hers and looked up to meet the beautiful eyes of the woman she loved. "I am here, asking you to take me as yours and let me cherish what we have for the rest of our life… Quinn Fabray, would you marry me?"

Involuntarily –and mostly because of her sudden nerves– Rachel's breath got caught up in her throat and her eyes closed tightly as soon as she let out one of the most important question she has ever asked. The petite brunette had already dropped her head –giving in to the illogically fear of being rejected– when she felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand lightly. And that was all she really needed.

Rachel let a bright smile take over her features, and when she finally lifted her gaze enough to meet the blonde's bright, hazel eyes… the singer was able to read the answer to her question through Quinn's soul like an open book.

The whole universe stopped moving and suddenly it was just them. Them against adversities, against silly arguments, against judgmental people…

A couple of seconds passed, but neither of the girls really cared.

They were both staring intensely right at each other, conveying their trust, adoration, respect and love for the other without really having to say so. And for a moment that felt infinite, it was just them. Being. Feeling. Taking the other in.

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry against the world… just like it was going to be for the rest of their lives.

"You never really stopped being mine, Rachel." Quinn finally said, breathlessly. "Of course I would love to marry you, because I can't wait to share my everything with you, until the end of days."


End file.
